


Doing All Right

by sevenseasofhi



Series: And We Were Fine [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenseasofhi/pseuds/sevenseasofhi
Summary: It’s been almost a year since you and Roger had decided to try again, and it’s going better than you could’ve ever hoped for





	Doing All Right

“God, Roger!” Deacy squeaks, as Roger pushes him into the sound room and shuts the door behind them.

“What is so important that you had to gather us all at the studio an hour earlier than usual?” Freddie says, leaning forward in interest.

“Well, notice how we’ve only got fifteen minutes now until we’re supposed to start recording?” Roger asks, waiting for the three guys to nod before continuing. “I told you to be here an hour early so that I’d actually have a chance if you showing up with enough time for my plans.”

Roger finishes, looking very smug with the success of his foresight. Brian crosses his arms and looks very unimpressed, but John snorts and starts to laugh. 

“You still didn’t answer why we’re here?” John asks through his snickering laughter.

“Okay, well Y/N is out getting us coffees-“ 

“Bless that girl.” Freddie cuts Roger off.

“And!” Roger says loudly, then continues quickly while he still has the guys’ attention. “We need to get through this before she comes back.”

The guys settle down, waiting for Roger to just spit it out already. They’ve all got confused looks on their faces, unsure of what Roger could possibly be up to this time. Roger clears his throat, and shoves his hands in the pockets of jeans before continuing.

“I’m gonna ask Y/N to marry me.”

The reaction is instantaneous, all of the guys talking at once and jumping up to crowd Roger in a massive hug. 

“When?” Deacy asks.

“Do you have a ring yet?” Is Brian’s question. 

“It’s about damn time!” Freddie’s definitely the loudest, and the rest of the guys laugh at his exclamation.

“So you don’t think it’s too soon?” Roger asks, a touch of nerves showing in his tone.

“What do you mean too soon?” Freddie asks incredulously.

“Well if you look at it one way, we’ve been together for less than a year.” Roger says unsurely.

“Yeah but if you look at it another way, you’ve been together for together for five of the last seven years.” Brian points out sensibly.

“Yeah, I mean Y/N has been with us since before we even scraped together enough money to record our first album.” Deacy adds, and it puts fond smiles on everyone’s faces. 

“I can’t believe you’re going to ask her to marry you!” Brian exclaims, clapping Roger on the shoulder excitedly. Roger grins up at him, about to say something before Freddie interrupts him.

“I can’t believe it’s taken him this long.” Freddie mutters under his breath.

Deacy snorts, high fiving Freddie with a grin while Roger glares at them.

“While we’re very pleased you’ve shared this with us, I assume there’s another reason you’ve gathered us here?” Brian asks, snapping Roger out of it.

“I do have some stuff I might need your help with.” Roger starts. 

“I call ring shopping!” Freddie yells, then points threateningly at Deacy and Brian like they’re going to take it from him.

“Actually...” Roger trails off, shoving his hand into his pockets guiltily. “I kind of already have a ring.”

“You bitch!” Freddie says, dramatically crossing his arms over his chest. 

“It’s not my fault! I’ve had it for years.” Roger holds his hands up defensively.

“Years?” Deacy asks, his surprise evident in his tone.

“Well... Yeah.” Roger shrugs, his hand slipping into the top of his shirt to rub at his collarbone nervously. “I got it last time.” 

“Wow.” Brian’s voice is sympathetic as he claps Roger on the shoulder.

“Anyway,” Rog clears his throat, shaking his head slightly before continuing. “I might need you guys to keep her busy and help me set up the apartment for the big day. Whenever I pick it that is.”

“Whatever you need!” Deacy grins, his eyes crinkling at the corners with how wide it is.

The sound of the outer door opening startled everyone, and the four men turn to the door like guilty children. Roger turns back to the guys frantically and waves his hands in the air to gather their attention back to him.

“So you’re in?” Roger whispers.

“Hell yeah!” They all agree enthusiastically.

Everyone turns towards the sound room door as it opens, and you walk in with your coffee in one hand and tray of coffees for the guys in another.

“I come bearing caffeine!” You sing out, bumping the door closed with your hip.

When none of the guys say anything, or rush over to claim their coffees, you look up at them in question. You’re met with the beaming faces of your four favorite guys, staring at you while they grin, seemingly for no reason. It makes you immediately suspicious, and you set the coffee tray down to brace yourself for whatever shit they’ve gotten up to in your absence.

“Okay, what did you do?” You sigh, taking a sip of your coffee with your eyebrows raised. 

“What do you mean?” Brian squeaks out.

“Well the last time I walked in and you were all staring at me like this, you asked me to drive to the other side of London so you could have a particular blend of coffee.” You roll your eyes as you say it, still indignant at the memory.

“Hey! You liked that coffee too.” Deacy defends.

“No, I drank it because you guys made me stay at the studio until 4 in the morning and I was Roger’s ride home.” You scoff, and cross your arms.

“You’re my muse.” Roger says, coming over and putting his arms around your shoulders. He drops a kiss onto the top of your head and you smile automatically at the gesture.

“Yeah, well your muse is telling you all right now that she won’t be pulling an all nighter.” You say, uncrossing your arms so you can point at them all. “Got it?”

“Don’t worry, love.” Roger laughs, giving you a little squeeze before letting go to grab a coffee.

The rest of the guys follow him, and the weirdness from when you walked in is completely forgotten by the four men. 

“Okay, who’s in the box first?” Freddie calls out, and Deacy raises his hand.

“In I go.” John says, chugging half his coffee in one go. “Wish me luck.” 

You wince at how hot that must’ve still been, but wish him luck anyway, shooing him towards the live room. As soon as he’s set up and starts to play, you collapse onto the couch that faces the soundboard, watching Freddie, Bri, and Roger mess with the controls. You don’t really know anything about recording, only what you’ve picked up by proximity, so you don’t bother focusing on what they’re doing. 

Your mind wanders back to whatever the hell the guys were up to when you got here. You had let it go, wanting them to be able to get to work, but you certainly haven’t forgotten it. You’re not really that worried about, the guys get up to crazy things all the time, but making sure that it’s nothing dumb or dangerous would be nice. 

You make a mental note to bring it up to Roger when you get a moment. This new thing between you and Roger has been built on communication, and you’re not hesitant at all to talk to him about anything anymore. 

That was where you went wrong last time after all. You and Roger had decided at the start of trying to be a couple again that you would talk out anything and everything that was bothering either of you, no matter how small. It’s worked really well so far, and you two are doing better than ever.

You’re pulled out of your thoughts by roger flopping onto the couch beside you, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind you. 

“You seem contemplative.” He smiles down at you, but you catch the concern in his voice and smile back reassuringly. 

“Just thinking.”

“Okay.” Roger says, carefully leaning into you so only you and him can hear what he has to say. “Do we need to go talk?”

Your heart melts at his concern, and you can’t help but be proud of how far you’ve both come. His other hand comes to rest on your thigh, and you place your hand on top of his. 

“I’m fine, my love. I was just thinking about this morning when I walked in.” You eye Roger from the side, let him see your teasing suspicion, and he laughs at your expression.

“The guys and I have a surprise for you.” Roger’s eyes are twinkling, and you sit up suddenly, your suspicion turning to excitement. 

“What is it? Is it a new song? Are you going on tour again? No, you’re recording never mind that last one.” You rattle off quickly, rolling your eyes at yourself for your last comment.

Roger shakes his head, laughing fondly at your enthusiasm. 

“Do you know what surprise means?” 

You just pout at him in response. He smiles softly and leans in to kiss your pouting lips, his hands cupping your cheeks gently. You sigh into the kiss, your body melting into Roger’s touch, and you reach a hand up to grasp the front of his coat.

You’re interrupted by a wolf whistle and then cackling, and you break apart to glare at Freddie and Brian. You flip them off, and it startles a breathless laugh out of Roger.

“That’s my girl.” He says proudly, nuzzling his face into your shoulder.

“So when do I get my surprise?” You ask, smiling up at Roger from under your eyelashes.

“Soon.” Roger says vaguely, a smug smile barely pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Before Freddie’s party?” You try hopefully.

“That’s tomorrow night.” Roger bursts out laughing. “How’d I never notice you were so impatient?” 

“I’ve always been impatient!” You say, throwing your hands up dramatically. “Remember exactly three days after we met when I grabbed you by your stupid vest and kissed the living daylights out of you?”

“Very fondly, yes.” Roger smiles at you, his hand coming up to grasp your chin. He pulls you in for another kiss, and with the memories of your first kiss fresh in your mind, this one’s seems extra sweet.

“I love you.” You whisper against Roger’s lips. His arms slide around your shoulders and pull you into him for a hug that you gladly melt into.

“I love you too.”

-

“Love, have you seen my-“ 

You cut Roger’s frantic yell off by handing him the necklace he was looking for. He takes it and places a quick kiss on your cheek.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime, sweetheart.” You smile fondly, as you watch him rush around, trying to get ready five minutes before you have to leave like always.

Roger throws on one of his fur coats and then comes to stand beside you at the door to your apartment. 

“I’m ready.” Roger announces, and you pat him on the arm.

“Glad to hear it.” You say with a wink.

“Have I mentioned that you look like a goddess tonight?” Roger says lowly, and you laugh through your blush. Seven years later and he can still make you go bright red with just a look or a few words.

“Save it, we’re going to be late!” You say, dragging him to the car unceremoniously. 

The drive is uneventful, both of you knowing the way to Freddie’s like the back of your hand, and you’re there in no time at all. Roger comes around to open your door for you, offering you a hand up that you gratefully accept. You stand, smoothing out the hem of your dress.

You turn to Roger right before he can knock on the door, get his attention by grabbing his hand. His other hand freezes, knuckles inches from the door and he turns to you in question.

“You look gorgeous tonight too, my love.” You say sincerely, and his expression melts. 

“Thank you.” Roger says, intertwining his fingers with yours and then knocking.

The door’s opened by someone you’ve never seen in your life, but you don’t let that concern you. Fred could make friends anywhere and his parties are always full to the brim of new people. You and Roger push inside, and start a tour of the house, vaguely looking for one of Roger’s band mates.

“You want a drink?” Roger asks, grabbing a glass off champagne of a tray near the kitchen.

“No, I’m fine. Been feeling a bit sick.” You say absently, continuing to look for Freddie, Bri or Deacy.

“You’re sick?” Roger’s tone is concerned, his hand coming up immediately to rest on your forehead. You laugh lightly, swatting his hand away from your face.

“It was just a headache, dear.” You tell him. 

He still doesn’t look fully convinced though, so you try again.

“Really it’s practically gone by now, I just don’t want anything to make it worse.” You say lightly. 

“As long as you’re sure?” Roger asks.

“I’m sure! You should smooth out those frown lines, my love.” It’s your turn to reach a hand up to his forehead, although this time it’s to tap at his brow until it relaxes. “Much better! Now let’s go find those unruly mates of yours.”

“Alright.” Roger finally gives in, downing his champagne in one go and then grabbing your hand. 

You finally manage to spot Brian in the living room, trying to bounce a coin into a cup to make some guy you don’t recognize take a shot. He misses, and before the other guy can grab his coin, you snatch it off the table. 

“Hey, Bri.” You smile at him sweetly, and he hold his hands up to you placatingly.

“Y/N, just think about th-“ 

You cut Brian off with a grin, easily bouncing the coin off the table and into the cup. Brian just sighs, lowering his hands with an icy glare in your direction that does absolutely nothing but make you burst out laughing. You pick up his shot and hand it to him with a pat on the back.

“You always did suck at this game.” 

“You always were a sore winner.” Brian grumbles back, taking his shot with hardly a wince. 

“Love you too.” You snort, leaving him to his pouting. 

Deacy and Freddie have managed to appear while you were busy teasing Brian and you turn to greet them.

“Hello boys!” You cheer, opening your arms for a group hug. Fred and John sandwich you between them. 

“We’re so getting on the dance floor later!” Deacy says, holding his hand up for a high five that I happy give him. 

“You know it! Wouldn’t be a party without the two of us ending up out there.” You grin at him and gives you a thumbs up. You turn to see Roger watching you interact with the boys, a sweet smile fixed firmly on his face. “You’re getting out there with me too right?”

“Always.” Roger promises.

Your heart swells at the easy agreement,. True to his word, every time you’ve asked him to dance since getting back together, he’s been happy to oblige.

“Good.” You say, swallowing around a catch in your throat.

-

“That’s why I think Hendrix-“

“Y/N, time to go!” Deacy yells, cutting you off mid sentence and grabbing both of your hands to pull you to your feet and onto the dance floor.

“I’m not giving this argument up!” You yell back at Roger over your shoulder. He waves you off with a laugh. 

Deacy pulls you into the living room and pushes through until you’re close to the record player.

“What the hell Deacy, I was this close to crushing Rog in a debate!” You huff, holding your fingers apart a sliver to show exactly how close you were to winning.

“I saw what they’re putting on next, just trust me!” Deacy half yells to you to be heard over the crowd. 

You wait for the next song to start, trying to understand what has Deacy so excited. As soon as the opening piano notes of the song starts, you know exactly why he grabbed you.

“Seven Seas Of Rhye!” You squeal, grabbing Deacy and bouncing up and down. 

This song might not seem like the obvious choice for the perfect dancing jam, but to you, nothing will ever top it. When the guys were recording their first album, this was the only song you were able to make it out to hear between work and school. It was like magic, watching them play around in the sound booth and hearing the end product was a dream come true for all of you.

You spend almost the entirety of the song being spun in circles by Deacy, the two of you giggling in delight the whole time. By the end of it, you’re so dizzy that all you can manage to do is stumble back over to Roger, unceremoniously falling into his lap. He lets out a little oof at your hrs landing, but his arms wrap around you to keep you upright. 

“Hey, love!” You beam up at him, your chest heaving from exertion.

Roger’s staring down at you, a look of total endearment taking over his face. Something in his eyes makes you think he wants to talk so you try to force yourself into a sitting position, but Roger’s arms tighten around your middle, pressing your back to his chest in a hug.

“Are you oka-“ 

“Will you marry me?” Roger asks in breathless rush.

“Yes.” Your answer is immediate, out almost before the question has even processed, but there’s no doubt in your voice.

Roger finally lets you go, and you turn sideways on his lap so you can see him. He’s smiling so wide, you think for a moment it must hurt his cheeks, but then you realize you’re smiling just as big.

“I had a whole speech planned out to get you to say yes.” Roger says, sounding a little dazed at your easy acceptance.

“Well, I’m sorry to ruin your plans.” You laugh a bit wetly, tears having gathered in your eyes. “Would you like to give it anyway?”

“I was going to do something big, a whole proposal planned out in my head with the guys helping set up and everything.” Roger starts, brushing some of your hair behind your ear. “But then, seeing you out there dancing to Seven Seas Of Rhye, still just as enthusiastic about that song as the day we first played it for you, I just knew I couldn’t hold it in.” 

“I’m glad you didn’t.” You tell him, wrapping your arms around his neck and clinging to him in a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you kissed me at that pub gig. From that moment I’m, I knew it was always gonna be you.” Roger whispers into your hair, and the tears finally run down your cheeks even as you laugh. “What would I do without you?”

“You’ll never have to find out.” You promise through your tears, pulling back enough to cup Roger’s face and pull him in for a sweet kiss. 

When you two manage to part from each other, Roger shifts underneath you, reaching carefully into one of the inner pockets on his coat. Your breath catches when you see him pull out a ring, a beautifully set opal shining up at you.

“You always said you weren’t much for diamonds.” Roger says after a moment, nervous when you don’t say anything.

“It’s the ring.” You sigh, staring at it with wide eyes. The sight of it throws you back three and a half years ago, to a little shop in Paris.

-

“When I get married, it’s going to be a ring exactly like this.” You declare, holding up your hand to show Roger proudly.

“Not a big diamond?” Roger teases, but moves your hand from side to side to admire the ring nonetheless.

“I’m not much for diamonds, far too boring for my taste.” You tell him decidedly.

You reluctantly slide the ring off your finger, handing it back to the sales girl with a thank you. 

“Well, better get back to reality.” You say, starting for the door. 

You look back when you realize Roger’s not with you, and you see him staring down at the case of rings thoughtfully. 

“Coming?” You ask him, and he seems to snap out of his trance, catching up to you easily. 

“Coming.”

-

“You said this would be the ring you’d have when you got married.” Roger says, taking your hand and sliding it onto your ring finger. 

“You remembered.” You stare down at the ring on your finger, just as perfect as the last time you saw it, and then look up at Roger’s delicate chuckle. 

“Didn’t have to remember for long. Went back for it the next day when you and Fred were out for lunch.” Roger says like it’s no big deal.

“You’ve has this ring for three and a half years?” You ask.

“Told you I always knew it was gonna be you.” He says, his eyes shining. 

“You did not just pop the question at one of my parties after recruiting our help days ago!” Freddie’s voice carries over to you, and he’s by your side in a second, examining the ring closely.

“I’m afraid so.” Roger snorts, and you two share a private look of amusement. You hide your laugher in Roger’s chest and he absently runs a hand through your hair.

“Well, we simply must celebrate then!” Freddie says, and before either you or Roger can say anything, Freddie’s in motion. “Everyone! My best friends just got engaged, let’s give them a cheer!”

The answering noise is deafening, and you and Roger both burst out laughing at the enthusiastic congratulations you receive from complete strangers. 

The rest of the night continues much like that, and only gets worse after Bri and Deacy catch wind of the news. You’re crushed in hugs so tight you think you won’t be able to breathe, and then the whole rest of the night is spent with Roger’s bandmates telling everyone they see that they’re friends are getting married.

“Do you even know who that was?” You whisper to Deacy after some guy kisses you on both cheeks and then down two shots in your honor.

“Not a clue.” He says, slinging his arm around you. “But hey, it’s not often that you get a built in engagement party with your proposal. Embrace it, love.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You say affectionately. 

And it’s true. You can’t imagine this having gone any other way, wouldn’t have wanted it to. Being here with Roger and the boys, all of them so happy about your engagement that they have to share it with strangers, is exactly how this was meant to be.

-

“You alright, love?” Roger’s sleepy voice comes from next to you, the bed shifting a bit as he tries to sit up next to you.

It’s late that same night -or early the next morning depending on how you look at it- and you and Roger had fallen asleep after escaping the party and going home to make love to each other. 

The only light in your bedroom is the silvery light of the moon, and when you’d woken up in the middle of the night, you’d decided to sit against the headboard and take a moment to process while admiring your ring.

“Just thinking.” You say quietly, a soft smile on your face.

“Care to let me in on your thoughts?” Roger asks, his voice equally as soft and quiet.

“It’s just,” You start, then take a moment to try and figure out how you want to phrase the way you’re feeling. “This ring doesn’t feel heavy.” 

As vague as your words are, it doesn’t take Roger any time at all to get them. He remembers you explaining the way being engaged to Charlie had felt, how the ring he gave you seemed to weigh you down. 

Truth be told, that was one of the things about proposing that worried Roger the most. More than you saying no, he was terrified that you’d say yes because you thought you should and then feel like you were drowning again. Hearing you say that it’s different this time is like a weight off Roger’s chest.

“Thank god.” He sighs, covering your left hand with his and then giving your fingers a reassuring squeeze.

“You always make me feel lighter.” You say, resting your head on his shoulder and snuggling in closer to his side. There’s something else on your mind, and you sigh a little. “Hey, Rog?”

“Yeah, love?”

“There’s something else I’ve been meaning to tell you.” You start, and you can feel him try and shift to get a good look at you. You just bury your face further into the crook of his neck, breathing in the soothing smell of his skin.

“Whatever is it, love, you can tell me.” Roger says, reassuring you even through his own concern. His even tone, coupled with the steady beating of his heart calms you enough for you to be able to spit it out. 

“I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey im seven-seas-of-hi on tumblr if u ever wanna stop by


End file.
